Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers
center|600px Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers is the thirteenth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features actor Mr. T rapping competing against the host from the children's show "Mr. Rogers Neighborhood", Mr. Rogers. It was released on September 14th, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Mr. Rogers DeStorm Power as Mr. T EpicLLOYD as Mr. McFeely, John "Hannibal" Smith, H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, and Templeton "Face" Peck (cameos) Vince Horiuchi as Mr. Rogers' body double Lyrics 'Mr. T' I pity the fool who tries to step to Clubber Lang! Call me BA Biceps 'cause I'll crush your whole gang! Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolly the Train, And watch me dip their ass in gold and wear 'em like my neck chain. Sucka! I'll choke you with your own sweater sleeves. You couldn't even beat me in The Land of Make Believe. Punk! I will Mr. T bag you in the closest cemetery. Nobody's gonna miss you 'cause all your friends imaginary! 'Mr. Rogers' Hi there, neighbor. I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes. I'll be rocking sneakers till this battle's over. So I don't get blood from your ugly face on my penny loafers. I like you just the way you are, one in a million. But it looks like the barber gave your head a brazilian. I pity your neck, Mr. Gold chains. You've got too many. The only gold I keep is on the shelf in my Emmys. I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell. You call yourself T cause you're too dumb to spell. 'Mr. T' Who you calling dumb, fool? Mr. T only needs one letter! Hello? It's for you. Bill Cosby wants his sweater! You're a 40 year old virgin in a dumpy ass house. I'll get Hannibal, Murdock, and Face to stop you out! The only pussy cat you ever seen is on Henrietta, sucka! And your Mr. McFeely delivers a lot more than letters! So before you come to battle with your PBS crap, How about I call up CPS about them kids on your lap, fool! 'Mr. Rogers' Watch what you say. Kids love me more than lunch. I'm not the one with my face on some whack ass Captain Crunch. When my plan comes together, you won't even see it coming. I'll chop you into four black dudes and I'll remake Cool Runnings. I'll say this once, Laurence. I hope it's understood. Get right back in your van and get the fuck outta my neighborhood. Trivia *This rap battle was released in the iTunes store on Sept. 13 (before the release on YouTube). *This is the first Rap Battle where a previous Epic Rap Battles of History participant makes a cameo, in this case, Stephen Hawking. *This is the second battle where an actor makes multiple cameo appearances, next to Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny, with the third being Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, the fourth being Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, the fifth being Hitler vs Vader 3, the sixth being Blackbeard vs Al Capone, and the seventh being Goku vs Superman. *During the end of the video, DeStorm is credited as Mr. T and Peter is credited as Mr. Rogers, while Lloyd is credited as "everybody else". *Suggested by: Bsktbllshotz Poll Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles of History 13. Behind the Scenes.-0|Behind the Scenes File:ERB Mr T vs Rogers - green screen cut-1|Green Screen Cut Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:DeStorm Power